Simfoni
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Alunan simfoni setiap orang berbeda-beda. Tergantung dari cara mereka menghayati alunan simfoni tersebut. My first fic with pairing Aushung and Prushung. Warning! AU, OOc, gaje, bahasa abstrak, dsb.


_Suatu kehidupan bagaikan simfoni._

_Takkan sama, walaupun ada beberapa yang memiliki kesamaan._

_Setiap kehidupan tidak mempunyai alur yang sama._

_Seperti simfoni yang memiliki alur keindahan diawal dan diakhir yang berbeda._

_Simfoni dari hati._

_Takkan ada yang sama, meskipun kehidupan berawal dari satu kata._

_Cinta…

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Simfoni © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

_Simfoni kehidupan tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengikuti alunannya.

* * *

_

**Elizaveta Hedervary**

Kau gadis yang mengagumkan, sayang.

Rambutmu yang kecoklatan bergelombang bagaikan ombak di lautan.

Parasmu yang indah—cantik dan anggun.

Matamu hijau bagaikan hutan yang membawa kesejukan.

Dengan gayamu yang begitu apa adanya.

Tubuhmu yang jenjang memikat mata setiap orang yang melihatmu.

Hatimu yang lembut menarik hati setiap orang yang mengenalmu.

Kau begitu mengagumkan, sayang.

Dan kau tak tahu bahwa ada dua pemuda yang memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan.

Berharap memilikimu, sayang.

**.**

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa—kau begitu?

Mengapa kau tidak bisa memilih?

Hidup penuh pilihan, sayang. Kau tak bisa hanya menatap kedua insan itu.

HANYA MEMANDANGINYA!

Tanpa membiarkan sedikit niatmu untuk mendekati mereka.

Memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Tak bisakah kau memilih salah satu diantara mereka?

HANYA SALAH SATU!

Karena hidup harus memilih, sayang.

Begitu juga dengan cinta.

**.**

Akhirnya kau memilih dia.

Seorang pemuda aristokrat dengan kacamatanya kini memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari manismu.

Cincin tunangan.

Ya—kau akan bertunangan dengannya.

Tapi hatimu tak tenang, sayang.

Karena,

ITU BUKAN PILIHANMU!

Kau pun tak tahu alasannya mengapa kau ingin mengikat diri dengannya.

"Elizaveta," Pemuda itu melafalkan namamu dengan lembut.

Membuat pipimu disepuh dengan warna merah.

"…Aku ingin menikah denganmu," Pemuda bernama Roderich Edelstein itu mengecup tanganmu.

Membuat pipimu kembali bersemu merah.

Tapi…

Yakinkah kau—bahwa dia adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu?

**.**

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Roderich kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu.

Karena kau masih bimbang, sayang.

'_Elizaveta, kau bodoh,'_ rutukmu dalam hati.

Bodoh? Kau tidak bodoh, sayang.

KAU HANYA BIMBANG!

Saat pemuda itu memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memikirkannya, pikiranmu tak pernah sampai.

Karena kau masih bimbang.

Saat kau seperti menyadari sepasang ruby menatapmu dan pemuda itu.

Hanya memandangi kalian berdua.

**.**

"…Benarkah, Eli?"

Kau mengangguk pelan, dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat sang aristokrat.

Roderich benar-benar bahagia saat dirimu menerimanya.

Sebagai seorang yang berarti bagimu.

Sehidup semati.

Tapi…

Mengapa kau masih ragu, sayang?

Wajahmu memang tersenyum bahagia saat ia memelukmu.

Tapi hatimu tidak tersenyum.

Karena—

KAU TELAH MEMBAGI HATIMU!

Sepertinya kalian berdua tidak bisa menjadi sebuah simfoni.

Karena simfoni adalah sebuah kesatuan.

**.**

Di altar, kau dan dia mengucapkan janji setia.

Sehidup semati, akan selalu bersama.

Waktu terasa terhenti.

Saat matamu terhenti pada seorang pria dengan rambut putihnya yang kemilau.

Dengan mata rubi yang menghipnotis setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Kau memandangi teman lamamu—sekaligus rivalmu.

Rivalmu yang selalu kau pukuli wajahnya dengan frying pan.

Rivalmu—yang kini memandangimu— yang kau benci…

Dan kau cintai?

Percuma, sayang. Percuma kau hanya menyesali masa lalu.

Seharusnya kau menyadari keberadaannya begitu penting dalam hidupmu.

Seharusnya kau memberanikan dirimu untuk mendekatinya.

Sekarang sudah terlambat, sayang.

Alunan simfoni cintamu sudah tak lagi berada disisinya.

Yang harus kau jalani dalam simfoni kehidupanmu hanya berjalan berdua bersama dengan pria dihadapanmu.

Mencoba untuk mencintainya.

* * *

_Simfoni kehidupan dari cinta yang penuh kebimbangan harus dipenuhi dengan alunan cinta. Untuk memberikan sebuah kepastian dari ending alunan simfoni yang dimainkan.

* * *

_

**Roderich Edelstein**

Dirimu adalah aristokrat.

Seorang bangsawan yang terhormat—dan layak untuk dihormati.

Kau begitu memikat dengan rambut ikalmu dan mata violetmu yang indah.

Ditambah matamu yang dibingkai oleh kacamata, menambah nilai keseriusanmu.

Ditambah dengan kemampuanmu dalam mengalunkan nada indah lewat pianomu.

Membuat aura aristokratmu semakin menguat.

Sampai akhirnya kau mengenal satu kata.

Cinta.

**.**

Gadis dihadapanmu memperlihatkan pipinya yang bersemu merah saat dirimu menyematkan cincin bertahtakan berlian itu ke jari manisnya.

Sayangnya, itu adalah cincin tunangan—bukan cincin pernikahan.

Tapi inilah bukti cintamu kepadanya.

Kepada seorang gadis yang kau kagumi—dan akhirnya kau cintai.

Elizaveta Hedervary.

Nama gadis yang selalu terbayang dalam pikiranmu.

Nama gadis yang selalu membayangi mimpimu.

Nama gadis yang akan kau simpan dalam sebuah simfoni cinta.

**.**

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu.

Tanpa memikirkan apa reaksi sang gadis.

Tapi dia memakai cincin tunangan, bukan?

Paling tidak, kau lebih cepat mengambil garis start.

Kau berharap agar gadis ini bisa menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya.

Hanya untuk dirimu.

KAU BEGITU EGOIS!

Tanpa kau pikirkan kebimbangan tersirat dari gadis itu.

**.**

Seminggu telah habis.

Waktu untuk memutuskan pilihan sudah habis.

Dia mengangguk pelan—menerimamu sebagai pendampingnya.

Kau begitu bahagia, kau peluk dia, menciumi keningnya dengan lembut.

Ingin rasanya kau memainkan lagu Chopin untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagiamu.

Sampai kau tak melihat keraguan pada gadis yang tengah kau peluk itu—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kau perhatikan.

Tapi—kau tetap saja penasaran.

Mengapa dia terlihat ragu?

Mengapa gadis ini masih terlihat ragu?

Apakah dia tidak memilihmu?

Pikiranmu mulai diracuni prasangka-prasangka.

'_Aku harus menikah dengannya secepatnya,' _batinmu dengan yakin.

'_Supaya tak ada lagi yang bisa merebutnya dari sisiku.'_

**.**

Memang tak ada yang bisa merebutnya, sayang.

Karena kau dan dia telah berdiri di altar pernikahan.

Mengucapkan janji suci, sehidup semati.

Kau melihat dimata gadis itu, menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak terbaca.

Tapi kau bisa merasakannya.

Saat gadis itu—secara diam-diam— melirik kearah seorang pemuda berambut putih.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Saingan terberatmu—musuhmu yang utama.

'_Tapi kenapa, Eli?'_

'_Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?'_

'_Berhentilah menatapnya!'_

Percuma saja, suara hatimu tak bisa menjangkau hatinya.

Hanya satu jalan terakhir bagimu.

Penuhi hatinya, isi simfoni kehidupannya dengan melodi cinta.

* * *

_Kau tak akan bisa menghindari alunan simfoni kehidupanmu. Karena alunan penuh cinta itu selalu mengalir dalam darahmu.

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Kau memang begitu menakjubkan, sayang.

Dengan wajah tampanmu, warna darah pada matamu yang indah—dan tak menakutkan.

Rambut putih yang begitu halus.

Dengan postur tubuh tegapmu—sebagai seorang tentara Jerman—yang membuat semua orang menatap kagum.

Seperti katamu, kau begitu…

Awesome.

Meskipun semua orang menganggap dirimu tidak awesome.

Biarkan saja, itu kan cuma kata orang—begitulah yang kau pikirkan.

Sampai satu kata membuatmu—pertama kalinya— ingin berkata tidak awesome.

Cinta.

**.**

Saat seorang gadis memukulkan frying pannya kepadamu.

'_Gadis yang tidak awesome!'_

Itulah yang berada didalam benakmu.

Betapa tidak awesomenya teman kecilnya!

Elizaveta Hedervary.

Gadis yang kau maki betapa tidak awesomenya gadis itu.

Tapi—siapa sangka?

Dialah gadis yang membuatmu mengenal kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf itu.

Cinta.

**.**

Tapi…

Kenarsisan mulai menghadangmu dalam mendekati gadis itu.

Dirimu—yang telah diracuni kenarsisan tingkat akut— hanya berdiam diri.

Membiarkan gadis itu yang mendekatimu.

**.**

"Aku? Mencintai Eli?" tanyamu pada saudaramu, Ludwig.

Bahkan saudaramu—yang nampak tidak peduli padamu— tahu bahwa kau mencintai gadis itu.

HANYA GADIS ITU!

"Itu tidak awesome, West! Mana mungkin aku yang awesome ini mencintai gadis yang tidak awesome seperti Eli!"

Ya, kau menyangkalnya lagi—seperti biasa.

KAU MUNAFIK! PEMBOHONG BESAR!

Padahal kau mencintainya, berharap bahwa gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu.

Sayang, kau tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Andai saja kau tidak semunafik itu.

Karena suatu alasan yang tak harus kau utarakan, bukan?

.

Hingga satu kata datang ke dalam relungmu.

Penyesalan.

Ya, kau menyesal sekarang.

Melihat gadis yang seharusnya bersamamu kini memilih pemuda aristokrat itu.

Roderich Edelstein.

Ya, kau telah kalah dari rivalmu.

Atau dia yang lebih cepat mencuri start?

Kau hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan.

KAU PENCUNDANG!

Karena kau telah kalah sebelum bertanding…

**.**

Di hari pernikahan gadis itu, air matamu ingin sekali keluar membasahi pipimu.

Kau menangisi kemalangan karena cinta yang tak terbalas.

Tak ada yang lebih melukai hatimu dibandingkan ini.

Menghabiskan seluruh darah dan kehidupanmu dalam sekejap.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, kau terpaksa melakukannya karena kau—

Seorang tentara.

Yang tidak boleh menikah.

Yang selalu hidup sendiri

Yang harus mengabdikan diri kepada negara.

Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

Tapi kau telah melanggarnya.

Karena kau masih mempunyai jiwa sebagai manusia—hidup dengan cinta.

**.**

Kini, mata rubimu hanya memandangi kedua insan yang bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya.

Lupakan dia, sayang.

Lanjutkan alunan simfoni kehidupanmu, maka kau akan menemukan kahir bahagia dari suatu alunan simfoni dalam hidupmu.

* * *

_Alunan simfoni kehidupan setiap orang berbeda-beda. Tergantung pada pilihan alur dan cara mereka melakukannya. Mereka harus menemukan akhir alunan simfoni dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

* * *

_

**#**

**TAMAT**

**#

* * *

**

Eka's note : (N_ow listening Simfoni Hitam from Sherina.)_

APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA GUE JADI MELLOW KAYAK GINI? CACAT! KEBANYAKAN TUGAS SIH! JADINYA KEBAWA ANGST DEH! (capslock jeblok)

Mungkin gara-gara hati saya lagi galau, pemirsa. Saya kalau lagi galau plus cacat begini niatnya bikin angst. Kalau dilihat dari kejadian diatas, yang beneran dari pengalaman pribadi saya tuh kasusnya si Giilbert. Oh, yeah! Dia sama kayak saya! Berjiwa jomblo! (jedukin kepala ke tembok)

Saya mau ngeribetin diri sendiri (dan buat readers yang bingung, maaf ya…) dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Lappie gue! Kenapa sih elo rusak saat gue lagi banyak tugas? #stresssendiri

Saya pilih pair Prushung dan Aushung karena itu pair OTP straight saya… ^^

Oke. Demi rasa cinta kepada sang author yang lagi merana karena laptopnya yang rusak *plak*

Maukah anda mereview fic abal yang (sangat) gak puitis ini? Karena review anda bagaikan simfoni indah bagi saya. ^^

PS: Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan 'Alone', saya masih bingung mikirin kelanjutannya. Tapi saya akan update secepatnya. ^^


End file.
